


Exit Strategy

by UpsideDownMarine



Category: Undertale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Death, Digestion, Scat, Sweat, Vore, Watersports, sinful, that's what this work is, willing vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5823853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpsideDownMarine/pseuds/UpsideDownMarine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Muffet, upon pardoning the human, finds it very reluctant to leave and uses this to her advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exit Strategy

The spider girl was, to say the least, slightly upset. The fight so far with the underground's infamous intruder had been heading much in a direction beneficial to herself; she'd not only have been able to enact vengeance upon a criminal of charity who refused to pay the _very_ reasonable prices set out for the spider's goods, but would also be heralded among all who called the underground home as being the individual who had finally put a stop to the human's reign of terror, as well as getting a rather nice meal out of it. But alas, proof had been presented that the human, whilst obviously prejudiced in some form, had in fact NEVER harmed a spider. Now, whilst Muffet often went to great measures to get what she wanted, she also had an upstanding moral code which needed to be ever-present if she was to gain any notoriety as a successful businesswoman in the underground. This proof, however disappointing, had to be honored. The human was to be released. She sighed.

"Sorry for all the trouble," Muffet laughed, reluctantly. "I'll make it up to you. You can come back here any time... and for no charge at all..." In this world, it was important to show that you always had people's backs. Maybe, should the human ever become something of an important figure, Muffet would be able to get a word in and reap at least some reward from this event.

Regardless of the spider's comments, the human refused to move from the web, even when cut free. Muffet was honestly becoming quite tired of the creature's presence. She decided to once again prompt the human to leave.

""I'll wrap you up and let you play with my pet again!" The expression on the human's face became one of judgement. It was obviously mulling something over, but Muffet could not tell whether or not it was anything to do with her comments. She decided to go for a reliable cop-out: "Ahuhuhuhuhuhu. Just Kidding," she continued. The human refused to budge. "Ahuhuhu, what are you doing?" she asked. There was no response. "It's time to go!"

The human's expression changed to one of a choice-well-made, and it straightened it's back and stood tall. Muffet began to think that something else was going on. She decided to press further, maybe flirt with the human to unlock it's thoughts. Yes, that would work.

"Feeling comfortable trapped in that web?" Muffet leaned down and found herself quite able to easily pick the human up from it's positioning on the web, and discovered no resistance from the opposing party. She was quite a bit bigger than the human; not to the point of being comparable to a god and a lesser being, but more so to a small child looking at a wall-high mural. Muffet began to wonder the age of the human as she shuffled it around within her hands, still finding no resistance from the human save from a few uncomfortable grunts, enough to convince Muffet that she had not broken the intruder.

After some minutes, she continued: "Ahuhuhuhu, well, I don't mind keeping you here," Muffet suddenly became aware that she could reign in the reward she'd been hoping for. "If you don't mind being gobbled up, ahuhuhu," she laughed in such a way that would make it seem like a friendly joke, as opposed to what she viewed as a very serious proposition. The human looked up at Muffet in a way that could be placed between confusion and wonder. "Just kidding, of course," Muffet retracted, becoming slightly heated at the fact that the human didn't appear to be showing any signs of opposition to the idea of becoming the spider's meal. Of course, it would be an honor to 'become one' with Muffet, many monsters had done so in the past in some form of self-sacrificing act of loyalty. 

But a human, that was something new. Muffet, contrasting popular belief, was very educated in the science of humans - mostly in her own field of 'what would happen if you ate them - and knew all about how the intruder's soul would be distributed and disposed of, and she assumed that the human itself knew as well. And yet, it continued to submit, and appeared to have a look of pleading upon it's face.

"well... maybe ONE little nibble..." Muffet held the human up to her mouth. She removed it's shoes and socks and lowered one of it's feet into her mouth and gave it a bite. The human slightly jerked at this, apparently out of joy. It was breathing heavily and it's jaw was slightly ajar. Such pleasure Muffet found very attractive. The foot, on the other hand, was rather distasteful, presumably due to the physical stress that exploring the underground must yield.

Muffet removed the human's foot and rotated the human to face her. She assumed that both the human and herself had made up the same idea, and that they were both very anxious to see what would come next. Putting on her most flirtatious face, raising three of her five eyebrows, she made a questioning face to the human with an air of "are you sure this is what you want?" The human, accurately grasping Muffet's implication, nodded violently, and the pact was made.

The human assisted Muffet in removing it's clothing. Muffet figured she'd be able to use it for something later. Once completely uncovered, Muffet lowered the human feet-first into her gullet. Her superior size meant that not much strain needed to be made in order for the human to fit, and before long it's legs were a sufficient way down Muffet's throat. The human's waist passed easily, and Muffet made sure to give them a very well placed tickle with her tongue, providing one final pang of pleasure for the human, who promptly gasped at the interaction. The torso, arms and chest began to fill Muffet's mouth quite tightly, but with a few swallows and a helping hand, the human was pushed further down. Only the head remained, and as this too, passed, the human whispered a very noticeable "Thank You" to Muffet before disappearing completely.

And with that, the human's menace was ended, and Muffet finally got that meal she'd been pining for.

She felt the human plunk down into her stomach, and the immediate wriggling of their attempt to become comfortable brought Muffet much more pleasure than she'd ever known, for she'd never had a meal this big squirm within her. This unprecedented feeling Muffet was sure would eventually bring her to the edge, and so she immediately retreated to her quarters and locked the door, where she knew nobody could hear her.

After hastily undoing her outfit and slipping everything off, Muffet fell to her bed and observed the curves of her body. Her stomach bulged ever so slightly, though due to the human's size it was not a large enough bulge to warrant using it as a pillow, which she had always wanted to do. She brought two hands up to the bulge to poke and prod and examine, only to find that the human was not yet slushy enough to rearrange, only to fight back when Muffet's hands attempted to move her. But Muffet knew many ways that could get the stomach juices pumping, both literally and metaphorically.

"You want to finish this?" she asked aloud to her stomach, and after seeing it move in a way which would be considered a nod, she continued with: "then get squiggling."

The human, understanding the spider's wishes, began to move around, massage, poke and wriggle in ways that it assumed would bring Muffet happiness, and they were not wrong. Muffet found herself in a seemingly unending stream of pleasure, and using four of the six hands she had free began to pleasure herself even more so. Two came up to clutch at her own breasts; squeezing, rubbing and spoiling to the point of rawness. One to her behind, where she found herself rubbing along her crack, taking joy in the idea that soon, the squirming creature within her would be disposed of via this very passage. The fourth and final hand fell to the predictable place, stretching over the bulge in an attempt to bring her to the point of no return, giving her all she needed to experience the best rush of her long lifetime, and needless to say it worked.

The surge of happiness sped through her as she toppled over the edge. Such a moan was released from her own mouth that the human was able to connect the dots and began to end it's struggle, although by this point it didn't have much choice. For a time, Muffet lay there in a pool of her own sweat, originating from near every portion of her body, namely the soles of her feet and the six canyons between each of her arms. She knew she need not worry about a lack of hydration due to this, the human, once digested, would provide sustenance for near any resource in Muffet's body, thus was the complexity of her inner systems. She would be sure to pay each of these resources a true remembrance once the job was said and done.

The intense workout had riled up her stomach muscles, and now when poking at the bulge, which was steadily losing it's shape and becoming much more pudgy in nature, she was faced with no resistance whatsoever. The human did not respond any more, it had become a jello of bones, flesh, nutrients and fuel with no life to speak of. The human, in sense of form and presence, was well and truly gone.

\---

After a nap spanning multiple hours, Muffet awoke into a body she was unfamiliar with alongside many memories she could not make sense of. The body was still hers, and she was not displeased, but it was something of a shock. The bulge in her stomach was all but dissipated, her stomach now being flat as a pancake save for the regular bit of flab which she had been assured appeared on everybody. Her breasts, on the other hand, had become bloated, now becoming much more difficult to hold. The same could be said for Muffet's hind quarters, both now covered in a layer of fat which she would never remove, and she was very content with this.

As she examined her new body, she became painfully aware that she very quickly needed to retreat to a bathroom. She'd been letting off gas nearly endlessly since waking up, and she was now painfully aware that the human would soon be leaving her body in a much different form to the way it had entered. She knew that if she did not find herself on the bowl very quickly, her bowels would overflow. Luckily, she was able to make it to her en suite before anything truly disgusting was to happen. She sat herself down and began to push very hard, though she knew she would be there a very long time.

Whilst she pushed, she began to sift through the memories she did not recognize. From what she could tell, the human's very delicious soul had left a very specific piece of information behind, which may help Muffet decipher a motive of some sort.

"OH!" she said suddenly out of shock. The human's departure had officially begun, and Muffet felt another rush of positive emotions as the first slab of shit left her behind. Of course, upon inspection, Muffet could not tell which part of the human's body this was, but there were no bones present as of yet. She'd always had trouble with bones.

The memories slowly became clearer as Muffet disposed of her victim. It seemed that the human had been mulling over it's options for escape. After reaching Hotland it had discovered-

"OW, SHIT," Muffet cried, ironically aligning perfectly with her situation. The first of the lingering, undigested bones had made it's way down her intestines, and her anus was having quite the time pushing it through. She turned her thoughts away from the memories for a moment and focused on clenching her muscles in a way which would make this easier. After some time, she managed to maneuver herself in a position which easily opened her asshole in a way which let the human's bones navigate easily. For a time, she let the length of the bone slowly slip out, and when she got to the joint upon the other end of the bone, she left it hanging for a time whilst she deciphered the rest of the memories. "The shitting will continue," she said to herself.

Back in memory lane, the human had made it to Hotland. Knowing ahead of time that Asgore would be the kind to kill the human and use it's soul to break the barrier, they knew that they could not progress to him out of fear for what would happen to all those above ground should the monsters be let loose. It knew that the only avoidance of this would be to die somewhere within the underground, but most people, after killing the human, would immediately have taken the soul to Asgore. The human needed to find away to kill itself in a way which would remove the soul from the equation. After not much thinking, it came to the conclusion that being eaten was the easiest way to dispose of itself and it's soul simultaneously. Not long after, they had run into Muffet, a creature which obviously had interest in consuming the human. And so the human simply did not protest. It believed that this was the best course of action for monsters and humans alike. But Muffet didn't care about that sentiment.

"Sure was the best course of action for me," she laughed, and with that she very quickly pushed the still-hanging bone from her asshole and let the floodgates loose. The slight backup had resulted in the compaction of all the feces that was left, and it very quickly flowed, log by log, from Muffet's behind. Moan after moan, push after push, flush after flush, Muffet managed to be completely rid of the human in no time at all, often stopping to examine the work that her digestive system had produced. She was very proud of it. The final push, the skull, was not as easy as she would have wished, but by clasping her cheeks with four hands and pulling back, it wasn't long before all traces of the human were completely removed from her body, leaving her bent over and heaving for air, sweating.

The human's clothing finally reaped it's use. Muffet found herself, unfortunately, without the use of any paper to wipe the last of the human's remains from her backside. Luckily, in previous haste, she had thrown the human's shirt, shorts and socks into the bathroom. She took them in her hands and held them below her crack, before slowly raising them up and picking up slight bits of shit, hair and bone fragments which had become stuck to her during the disposal period. She threw these in with what remained of the human in the toilet, and bid adieu to all evidence of the human's existence, as she activated the final flush that the human would ever experience. She very quickly left the stunk-up room, reeking of the contents of her bowels, and continued to peruse through the human's memories

Surprisingly, from the memories that she could access from what remained of the human's soul, she was able to work out which bodily fluids the human's body had become infused within. It was nothing special, just the usual catalog of sweat, urine, saliva and cum, but Muffet had a bad habit of what she like to call "re-ingesting" after a very big meal. This involved, predictably, Muffet swallowing all of these fluids one last time, as they often still tasted of whatever she'd last eaten.

Using her own hands, she wiped the sweat from her six underarms and brought it up to her nose to inspect. It was acceptable to her standards, and she spent many minutes licking her own sweat from her hands, sweat hailing from not only her underarms but also her toes, asscrack and underneath her exponentially larger tits. Urine was slightly more difficult to sample. However, the human's remains had become liquids as well as solids, and as soon as Muffet felt the need to once again retreat to the bathroom, she made sure to hold her hands underneath the streams of pee that flowed from her. In this same room, she ran her hands through her own mouth and sucked up any last drop. Saliva, on the other hand was much easier. But she still played with every mouthful in order to get the most human-y taste out of it that she could. Cum was the most pleasurable, of course. she need only play with her newly acquired beauties until she felt the need to release what she had pent up inside. She then did with this what any respectable businesswoman would, and completed the human's journey once and for all.

There was no trace left of the human. It's remains had been violently dumped out, it's memories had been ciphered through and forgotten, and it's soul had been placed where it had every right to be; the inside of Muffet's curved and fast-paced body, to be churned up by a spider's metabolism for as long as she did live.

All in all, the human's escape plan had been quite successful.

**Author's Note:**

> Another take on the extra dialogue options you receive when you refuse to spare Muffet. I covered a lot of bases here, we had vore, scat, watersports, sweat, post-mortem self-indulgence. I doubt that many will find all these things arousing but I suppose that's just the way the creative juices flow (and other juices if you know what I mean)


End file.
